Are You Sure Love Lasts
by TINKGIRL
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella bcuz she got pregnant what will happen? She's all alone with the exception of her "big brother" James and his girlfriend, Victoria. What happens when he figures out the Anthony is his son? AH Rating subject to change I DON'T OWN!
1. Chapter 1

I walked into Seventh hour late because of personal reasons. My mom decided that I should start looking at couples to adopt my baby. She was so insistent that I give the baby up even though I didn't live with her and my father; it drove me mad. I couldn't give my baby up; I had already started loving the little person that was growing inside of me.

I handed Mr. Colin my note and sat in the back next to Edward. I gently rested my hand on my belly and rubbed it; this week made seven and a half months. I couldn't believe that in a month and a half my baby boy would be here. Edward looked over at me and I scowled back. He had been denying that this baby was his child since I told him I got pregnant. After I told him, he dumped me on the spot, saying I cheated on him. My parents didn't want a pregnant teen in their house so they threw me out. So now I'm staying with James and his girlfriend, Victoria. James has always acted like my older brother ever since the day we moved to Washington, which was in the sixth grade.

"Hi Bella," Edward said, trying to get my attention.

I just ignored him and went on copying the notes from the board and finished the assignment Mr. Colin had handed out.

"Bells, please talk to me," I continued to ignore his pleas for me to talk to him and continued to do that till the bell rang.

I got up and walked out of class; I, then, felt someone grab me by the are mad pull me down an empty hallway.

"I just want to talk to you." Edward said, holding his hands up.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you," I spat back.

"I just want to know how you are."

"Why? You don't care; you left me and called me a whore!"

"You cheated on me."

"I did not; I have only ever been with you."

"It's probably James's baby, isn't it?"

"You know I don't have to take this. Good luck with life; don't get another girl pregnant." I walked away leaving him dumbfounded.

I walked into the cafeteria and towards the table James, Vicky, and I always sat at.

"Hey James, Victoria," I said sitting down.

"Hey Bell Bell, How are you?" Vicky asked, rubbing my stomach.

"Eh, tired, had a run in with the monster today."

"To see how I was doing; yeah right, we got into an argument and he said the baby's was probably J's. Umm, no, J is like my brother. Edward is such an idiot." I flinched slightly as the baby kicked.

"You ok?" James asked.

"Yeah, the baby's just kicking," I said rubbing the spot the baby kicked.

"Don't look now, but the Cullen table is staring at you." Vicky said.

"Oh goody," I turned around and looked at them, "What are you looking at? This is not a show; if you want a show go see the circus." I yelled.

"Jeeze Bells, calm down," James said.

"I hate it when people stare, its rude."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning with a slight cramp in my calf.

"Vicky," I hollered.

"Yeah Bell?" She said popping into my room.

"Cramp in my right calf; Can you rub it out? Pwease?" I asked like a five year old.

"Ok, hold still," she began massaging my calf and it felt better within five minutes. "Ok, get dressed. We gotta go to school."

I dressed in a baggy pair of black sweats and a blue cap sleeve tee. When we got to school, Vicky parked her car close to the front and James got out and opened my door after opening Vicky's.

"Okay, Bells please be careful in gym today."James said as he and Vicky walked me to the gym.

"Okey dokey, J," I said smiling. I sat down on the bleachers, waiting for class to start, and pulled out a book.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the beach whale." I looked up to find Tanya Denali, Lauren Mallory, and Mallory Scott.

"May I help you with something?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, you can get rid of the ugly baby, then you can go jump off a cliff. No one wants you here." Lauren sneered.

"Whatever," I went back to reading, but then decided to move somewhere else. As I stood up I felt a small twist of pain in my stomach and thought nothing of it. When I heard everyone start to laugh and I looked down to see my pants wet and something sticky on my legs.

"Oh shit," I said. I tried to quickly get out of there but failed miserably. I found Coach Hawkins and he immediately knew what was going on.

He dialed 911 as I sat down, breathing through contractions. All too soon I was being wheeled in on a gurney and brought up to the labor and delivery floor. After 12 hours, I was finally ready to deliver; the on call doctor came in, and it was no other than Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked in surprise.

"Ummm….hi, Dr. Cullen, what a surprise."

"Yeah, this certainly is," he said. "Are you ready to push?"

"Yes."

"Ok. 1, 2, 3…push!"

I pushed with all my might and stopped when Carlisle said to.

"And again!" I repeated that four more times before I heard the sounds of my baby's cries.

"Congratulations Bella, you have a healthy baby boy." I held my baby boy in my arms for the first time and stroked his tuff of light bronze hair.

They wheeled me into a room and I sat there, watching my little angel in my arms.

_KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Come in," In walked Carlisle and Esme.

"He's a Cullen, isn't he?" Carlisle asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all my reviewers I'm so glad you like this story…anyways here you go…..**

_**Previously on Are You Sure Love Lasts…..**_

"_Come in," in walked Carlisle and Esme._

"_He's a Cullen, isn't he?" Carlisle asked_

…_.._

I opened and closed my mouth several times before finally telling the truth. "Edward denies the baby's his; but Anthony is Edward's son."

"Do you have a name for him?"

"Anthony Alexander Masen Cullen Swan."

"That's quite a mouth full; why didn't we know about him?" Esme asked.

"Edward denies that Anthony is his. I don't know if he doesn't want us or if he's not ready to take on the responsibility; but he's basically ignored me since I told him I was pregnant." I said looking at the little miracle in my arms.

"Do you want me to call Edward?" She asked.

"You can if you want to; but I doubt he'll come see us."

"Bell bell!" Vicky said loudly, coming into my hospital room.

"Vicky this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen, they're Anthony's grandparents." I said filling her in. "Where's J, I want him to meet his nephew."

"I'm right here, B. Well isn't he a handsome little guy. B, he's going to be breaking hearts when he's older." James cooed at my son. "Did you still give him that ridiculously long name?"

"Yup, I did," I said, smiling.

"B, you're crazy, you know that, don't you?"

"Of course I am otherwise I wouldn't be me."

"Well Bella, I want you to bring our grandson over sometime. We'll see if Edward can deny that Anthony is his son then." Carlisle said.

"Okay, I'll bring him over when we get released.""It was good to see you, Darling. I look forward to seeing you and my grandson again, very soon." Esme said, kissing my forehead.

"Thanks Esme," I said, smiling. They walked out and James came to my side.

"So, those are the Cullen parents?" James asked.

"Yep, I like them, they were always so sweet to me."I said.

About ten minutes later my nurse, Jackie, came in and said it was time to try breast feeding. Anthony had no problem latching on to my breast and feeding. He sucked both my breasts dry and just kind of stared at me like 'Mommy, I want more'.

"I'm sorry, Anthony, I have no more." I cooed at him.

"Hey B, we have to go. We have dinner with her parental units." James said, standing up.

"Okay J; I'll probably be released within the next two days."

He kissed my forehead, "Call me if you need anything."

"Okay, bye big brother."

I sat there and rocked Anthony back and forth until we both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm soo sorry guys for not posting sooner I had some things come up and ya so I'm writing now.**

**Next day:**

There was a knock on my hospital door but I was too happy to look up and see who it was.

"He's beautiful," I knew that from so many months ago. I looked up to see Emmett, Edward's brother, standing in the door way.

"Hi Emmett," I said emotionlessly.

"Hi Bella," He said walking in. "How ya been?"

"Sick, tired, and sore." I spat.

"What's wrong, Bells?"

"You come back here and expect everything to be fine. You never believed me when I told you that the baby was Edward's."

"I didn't think he would do this. He's my brother; I'm supposed to protect him. I didn't know if you were lying or not. I didn't know he would leave you if you ever got pregnant."

"When have I ever given you a reason to believe that I would lie? And news flash, he did leave me after calling me a whore."I said.

"I'm sorry Bella; I wish I had believed you. I can clearly see he's Edward's child. What can I do to help you? I know my brother is stubborn and pigheaded; but that's what makes you two so perfect for each other." He said, sitting on the side of the bed.

"Well, he doesn't seem to think so. He's dating Jessica Stanley."

"You mean 'Slutty Stanley' that slept with Mike, Tyler, and Justin?"

"That would be the one. And I know for a fact that she's more than friends with Lauren."

"You mean she's…."He asked.

"Bisexual? Yup, but it doesn't matter she's still a person."

"Ok, so when do you get released from here?"

"Today." I said rocking Anthony.

"Ok, well, I'll take you home then."

"Well, I told your mom I would come over with Anthony after we got released."

"Okay, I'll take you to my house." He said as the doctor came in.

"Well, Ms. Swan, everything looks good. You're free to go home now."

"Thanks Doc;" I said handing my baby boy over to Emmett. I then grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom to change. I came out and got Anthony's outfit to go home in. I picked him up from Emmett and changed him. The doctor gave us our release papers. We left the hospital and climbed into Emmett's jeep.

I put the car seat's base in the backseat and buckled it in; then I put the car seat, with Anthony in it, into the base and buckled it in. Emmett carefully backed out and started the 20 minute drive to his parents' house. Em and I talked about how I would be supporting me and Anthony. I told him I had some money saved up from when I worked and 'Newton Outdoor Supply Store'.

The rest of the drive I drifted into my thoughts. Would Edward be there? If he was there would Jessica be there with him? What do they think? What will they say?

Emmett snapped me out of it by putting a hand on my shoulder. I grabbed the car seat and Emmett grabbed the diaper bag and we headed in.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in…forever please forgive me. I'll try to keep updating as much as I can.**_

_**Now on with the story,**_

Esme met us at the door and brought me into a hug. "Oh dear, it's so good to see you."

"Hello Esme. I brought a little certain someone to see you." I said, lifting the carrier in my hand.

"Oh goody. I've been dying to see him again. I have a little present for the two of you." She reached out and grabbed a couple boxes. "Please, sit that carrier must be heavy."

"No, not really. Anthony was born pre maturely. He's still small. The doctors were surprised that he was fully developed. I just have to make sure to take extra precautions with him.

"Ah, I see. Well sit, sit. I can't wait for you to open these." Esme said sitting on the sofa opposite of me.

I sat down and looked around for Emmett.

"He's with Rose, upstairs. He didn't want to interrupt us." Esme answered, sensing my question.

"Oh," She placed the boxes down by my feet.

"Open these please."

I picked up the box on the top. It was a box that was like a bit bigger than a jewelry box and it was blue. I untied the white ribbon on top of the box and lifted off the lid. Inside was a beautiful Cullen crest pendant on a pure silver chain. Underneath it was a small cuff made to fit a baby's wrist. It had the Cullen crest on it, It was and exact match to the one his daddy wore everyday.

"Oh, Oh my goodness. Esme they're so beautiful. The cuff is perfect, but I can't accept the necklace. It's too much, I'm-I'm not a -"

She interrupted me, "Dear Lord girl if you say you are not a Cullen, I will whoop your butt."

"But -"

"NO! You are a Cullen You were before you started dating Edward, you were before you gave birth to Anthony, and you will be one forever more." She sat next to me and put her arms around me. "You will always be a Cullen, regardless of your last name, who your dating, or who your son is."

"Thank you, Esme." Just them Anthony whimpered and started wailing. "I guess it's time for him to eat. It has been about 3 hours."

"Mom I heard crying who was-" Edward suddenly stopped coming down the stairs. "What are you doing here?" He sneered.

I quickly picked up Anthony and rocked him to help him stop crying. "I'm letting my son visit with his grandma. What else would I be doing here?"

"Mom, you're seriously buying into this? The baby isn't even mine. It some random guys, she probably doesn't even know who, cause she's a whore like that."

"Edward Anthony Cullen. I raised you better than this. I -"

"Baby what's going on?" Jessica came down in only Edward's shirt.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS! WAIT,YES, I CAN. I RAISED YOU SO MUCH BETTER THAN THAT." She stopped yelling when Anthony wailed silencing us all. I rocked him again and he settled down. "I believe he is your son because he looks just like you did when you were a baby. He looks like Carlisle when he was a baby. I know he is your baby. One day when you look back on this you'll realize this is the biggest mistake you have ever made. Until then I want you out." "What?" He stood there dumbfounded.

"I want you and this….lady out of my house. I don't know you anymore. You're not the son I raised and I guess I have failed you as a parent. I will see to it that you stay in the apartments we own but you won't live in this house."

"Mom? Really? Why?" He pleaded.

"Esme I think we should go." "Yes you really should skank. you're not welcome here this is all happening because of you." Jessica sneered.

"No Bella, please stay we were just getting started. And Ms. Stanley, it is you who is unwelcome here. This fight is not her fault it is the product of my son demeaning someone who meant something to this family. HE demeaned a girl who loved him with everything he had and she is the mother of his child. If anyone is a skank it is you. Ms. Stanley I have heard about your extra curricular activities. Your father would roll in his grave if he knew how many people you have slept with…at the same time. Cheating on my son is not a wise idea. Bella is a Cullen as much as me. You won't ever be one. Simple. As. That. Now please leave I am wasting precious time with my grandson, talking to you. Edward I'll call today and get you the empty apartment. Please, start packing." Esme dismissed them like it was no big deal.

I grabbed Anthony's diaper bag. "Esme is there any place I can nurse him?"

"Yes of course dear. There is a nursery we set up for you on the third floor. Feel free to use it anytime."

"Thanks." I smiled and walked up towards the stairs to the third floor. It was surprisingly quiet, I knew that Edward's bedroom was on this floor but I didn't care. My breasts were achy and Anthony was hungry.

I stepped foot into the nursery and it was amazing. The walls were painted yellow and they had lions and giraffes and other animals in the jungle. The room was definitely jungle themed. I sat in the dark cherry wood rocker and opened my shirt. I unsnapped my nursing bra and Anthony immediately latched on. I threw a blanket over him and my breast, closed my eyes, and let him feed.

It wasn't long before I felt eyes on me. I opened my eyes and saw Edward's green eyes looking back at me.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm curious about him."

"What do you want to know?"

"How much does he weigh?"

"4 pounds 15 ounces."

"That's tiny."

"Well he is a month early, we expected him to be tiny."

"A month? That means-"

"I was due on your birthday."

"Wow."

"I went in to labor the day after you tried to talk to me."

"What's his name?"

"Anthony Alexander Masen Cullen Swan."

"Wow….you named him after my family?"

"Ya I told you he was yours ,I wouldn't lie to you. I wanted him to have you're his father's name."

"I still don't believe you."

_**Wow harsh edward. **_

_**Esme has some claws on her.**_

_**Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**SO I have a request from my readers….. If you don't like how my story is written or something about it bugs you so much that you have to go off on me about it please do not read my story. I don't write this to be mean. That being said…Please continue with your reviews I love them.**_

"Seriously? What more proof do you want? A DNA test? Cause I'll give you one."

"It won't change a thing, HE. IS. NOT. MY. SON."

"Then you can give up your rights," I pulled out papers from the bag beside me, on the floor. "If you are so sure that he is not your son then sign the papers. But, before you do that, hold him and then deny him." I detached Anthony from my chest and gently shoved him into Edward's arms.

_**EPOV**_

'What is wrong with me?' I asked as myself as I looked into the startling green eyes of this baby in my arms. Is he my son? I knew deep down that he was but I couldn't openly admit it to myself. I had plans for my future and they didn't include a baby right now.

I quickly gave the baby back to Bella and took the papers, signed them and quickly walked out of the room, into my room and began to pack up my stuff. But I would never know how signing those papers would hurt everyone, including me.

_**BPOV**_

I couldn't believe he actually did it, he relinquished his rights. I grabbed the papers and put Anthony in his car seat, buckled him in, and grabbed the diaper bag. I walked away from the nursery and out of the house. It would be the last time Anthony or I would be there. I walked away from everything I loved because I had to protect my heart and my child.

A few days later I sent the papers releasing Edward of his paternal responsibilities, to the courthouse and started packing up my room. Since my parents signed over full guardianship to James and Victoria we were moving to Seattle next week. Hopefully I would finish high school there. I also called the hospital and requested them to take Edward off Anthony's birth certificate. They asked for me to come in and talk. So instead I took in my copy of the papers that said Edward had signed away his rights. Once, they saw the papers the did as I asked and took him off the certificate. I felt bad, my son wouldn't have a father now, but I felt I was protecting my baby boy from getting hurt.

James, Vicky, and I moved to Seattle the following Wednesday and never looked back.

/ \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \

It's been almost a year since we moved to Seattle and things have been better. Charlie started calling a couple months after I moved, I've never called him back and I haven't wanted to. Carlisle and Esme call once a month and receive dozens of pictures from us. They always sent back boxes full of stuff like clothes, toys, and books for him and I. Sometimes they even came up to Seattle every once in a while.

I made them promise to hide the pictures I sent them from the rest of their family except for Emmett. I couldn't bare anymore burdens from them. It would break me.

I was just pulling the bread out of the oven when I heard the little sounds of tiny feet running across the hard wood floors in my apartment. A small body crashed into my legs and I heard the giggling of my little boy.

"Mamma up," My little Anthony squealed. I picked him up after setting down the bread pans.

"How's my little bug?" Anthony responded with baby chatter. He was smart for an eleven month old. He taught himself to walk and run last month and started saying simple things like mamma at nine months.

A knock sounded on the door followed by the door opening.

"Honey, I'm home." I heard Emmett holler.

"Hello Emmett," I let my squirming toddler down and he ran towards Emmett.

"Unca! Unca!" He screamed.

"How's my little man?" He said bending down and picking him up.

"Go."

"That's good. I got you a present. Sit here and open it while I go talk to momma, ok?" He nodded his head so Emmett set him down on the couch and handed him his present.

I walked into the kitchen and Emmett followed me. "What did you get him?"

"That Backyardigans' stuffed animal that he wanted. The blue one."

"Oh, Pablo?"

"Yea," He said folding his arms.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Edward's been asking about you lately…He's been asking about Anthony."

_**Dun dun dun…Why's Edward asking about them? You'll find out next time in the mean time please review I enjoy reading them. Thank you to **_ShelbySaysOhai_** for giving me the idea of the paternity test.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well folks be proud of me two chapters in one week. it's a little scary for me. Just kidding. Things are gonna be hectic around my house for a while. I'm graduating soon so I figured I should probably post this now. **_

_** On another note if you are reading any of my other stories I'm going to be postponing those until I finish this one. It's my favorite so far and I really wanna see where it goes. Plus you guys give me a lot of responses. Please continue with the reviews. Just don't be too harsh on it. I'm still a newbie at this.**_

_** Alright on to the story**_

_**CHAPTER 7**_

"Why now? Anthony is almost a year old. He ignored me all through my pregnancy. He even signed away his rights. So again why now? We are doing just fine without him."

"I know Bella. But there's a story for it. He got involved with this girl, Tanya. He slept with her once and they decided not to get together permanently. Couple months later she comes to him and tells him she's pregnant. He freaked out at her first. Wanted nothing to do with her or the baby. But then he got to thinking. He finally manned up and took responsibility. I guess he got use to the idea. When the baby was born, She didn't look anything like Edward or our family. So they did a paternity test. They found out the baby was Garrett's baby."

"Wow, it's like a soap opera."

"Yeah, when he found that out he cried, legitimately cried. I have never seen him like this. He just looked at me and started asking all these questions about you and Anthony. HE just knew I was still talking to you."

"What did you tell him?" I asked kind of curious.

"I told him that I did still talk to you. He then asked… asked if you could call him Bella." He pulled out a piece of paper. I'm pretty sure it had Edward's number on it.

"I legally have no obligation to let him see Anthony. I waited three days before filing the termination of paternal right forms. I waited for him to come to me. To tell me he didn't really mean it. That he was sorry. That he at least wanted to be in his child's life. But now we have Paul, and he treats Anthony so good. He's everything I dreamed in for a dad for Anthony."

"I know Bella and I'm sorry for what my brother did; but just, please, think about it. I have to atleast try for him."

"Ok I will think about it."

"Ok well I'm going to take squirt to the park and to get some ice cream. You finish up that big assignment so you can finish high school. And then we can talk about community college."

"Yes Dad."

"Someone's gotta look out for you while James and Victoria are traveling the world."

"I know and I appreciate you guys doing this for me. I couldn't have paid for the courses on my own."

"It's more than money. It's a way for you to provide for my nephew."

"Awe. Okay go now before I cry."

"Alright little sister, we'll get going" Emmett grabbed Anthony and walked out the door. I settled down into the couch and pulled out my laptop. I had just one more project and then I could graduate. It was my English packet I had to finish. The project was to compare and contrast a classic book versus a modern book. I chose my favorite classic book, Pride and Prejudice, and some book called New Moon. I really do prefer Pride and Prejudice. The main characters didn't whine as much.

I worked for three hours straight, piecing all the parts of my paper together and adding transitions to make it flow more smoothly. When the door opened, I had just finished e-mailing my teacher my final project.

"Hey baby," I said scooping him up and giving him kisses on his little face.

"Mamma."

"Did you have fun with your Uncle Emmett?" I asked. Anthony nodded his head yes then laid his head on my shoulder, yawning. I looked at the clock and it read 7:30p.m.

"I think its time for a bath and bed, snug bug." He nodded his head and I let him down and her toddled to his bedroom.

"You gonna be alright, Bells?"

"Ya,… I may call him but I just don't know. Its just so hard to think about. I want Anthony to know his real father, but there is nothing left for me there. I just…I don't want to take the chance, I don't want Anthony hurt."

"I understand. I told him I would give it to you, but not expect anything. Anyway, I've got to head home. Rosie want me to bathe Lizzie."

"Ok, Thanks for taking him. It helped a lot."

"NO problem, I enjoy taking him out."

"Well go on home. Give Rose and Liz a kiss for me."

"OK I will, I'll see you next week and we'll discuss community college."

"Ok, goodnight, Brother Bear."

"Night." He said walking out the door.

Once Emmett left I put Anthony in the bath. After that it was into pajamas, a story, and he was out.

As I sat alone in my apartment well after Anthony had gone to sleep. I couldn't help but think about Edward. I let the memories of the happier times wash over me. The first time he asked me out. Our first kiss; First high school dance; First time "together", which was oddly enough, the time Anthony was conceived.

'Could I do it?' I asked myself sitting on the couch with the folded up paper in one hand and my phone in the other.

The question wasn't could I do it, it was 'Should I do it?'

_** I had this chapter half way finished when I posted chapter 6. Now if you are affended but my implications of New Moon I'm sorry, it's just the way I perceived it. It's was to slow for me. Anyways, Please review. I want to see what you guys think Bella should do.**_


End file.
